Escaflowne Oregon Trail
by Ryoko-starwind
Summary: What happens when you put esca people on the oregon trail... lets find out!!!


Escaflowne Oregon Trail!! By: Ryoko and Tech Disclaimers: We do not own Folken, Gatti, Dilandau,(wish we did) or the name Ryoko.(with I got from Thinchy Muyo!!) And the game Oregon Trail Well on with the fic!!!. . . . .  
  
April 1, 1848  
We started down the trail with:  
20 oxen  
50 sets of clothing  
2000 bullets  
3 wagon wheels  
3 wagon axles  
3 wagon tongues  
2000 pounds of food Folken: Never give Ryoko money.... never.....ever...............................ever. Ryoko: *Scowling* Didn't buy that much, only maxed. Tech:......................  
  
The fort burned thanks to Dilly-sama and flamethrower-san.  
  
April 3, 1848  
An ox is sick. Dilandau: Gatti what have I told you about feeding the oxen pizza. Gatti: Sorry Dilandau-sama  
  
April 6, 1848  
Tech shot 1074 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 75 pounds of meat in our wagon. Dilandau: Wow, no one lets me hunt cause I hunt VAN!!!!!!! Folken:........ Ryoko: Can I hunt next? Everyone besides Tech: Sure.  
  
April 9, 1848  
We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing. Dilandau: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!H2O!!!!!! Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
April 10, 1848 Ferry Operator: You'll have to wait five days. Tech and Dilandau pull out things that cause destruction. Operator: OK OK OK OK You only have wait 1 day! Dilly: That's better.... The ferry got our party and wagon safely across.  
  
April 12, 1848  
Ryoko shot 2174 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 90 pounds of meat in our wagon. Folken: OH MY GOD! Dilly: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Folken made an expression!!!!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!!!!! Tech: Uh oh, SHE'S TURNING ON US!!! Ryoko: Who's next!?!?!??! Gatti: I'll protect you...... people!  
  
We lost 9 pounds of food due to spoilage. Dilandau: I'm not touching it....... Folken:...... Tech: Ewww..... Ryoko: Yuck.... *Everyone looks at one another* Everyone: Oh Gatti!  
  
April 16, 1848  
We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing. Dilly: *Terrified* *Sweatdrops* Ryoko: Dilandau, are you gonna' do this every time we reach water? You do know you have to drink it don't you?  
  
April 17, 1848  
We had no trouble floating the wagon across. Gatti: So Lady Tech, would you like to go out sometime? Tech: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....Huh? Oh I'm sorry say that again?  
  
April 18, 1848  
Gatti shot 1121 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 99 pounds of meat in our wagon. Gatti: Beat that! Ryoko: I already did. Gatti: Some one other that you.  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We didn't fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies. Tech: Oh Dilandau you are such a GREAT repair man!  
  
April 21, 1848  
An ox died. Ryoko: Never give Dilly a gun.  
  
April 23, 1848  
An ox is sick. Dilly: GATTI! Gatti: What?  
  
April 24, 1848  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We fixed the broken wagon wheel.  
We lost 1 pound of food due to spoilage. Folken: Gatti!  
  
April 26, 1848  
Dilandau shot 1248 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 121 pounds of meat in our wagon. Dilly: I AM THE BEST*Torches one of the bison* Ryoko: I beg to differ....  
  
April 27, 1848  
An ox died. Dilly: GATTI!!! You have to bury it..... Gatti: Oh.....ick. Broken wagon axle.  
We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
April 28, 1848  
An ox is sick. Dilly: GATTI!!! Gatti: I didn't do it!! Ryoko did! Dilly: *Deathglare*  
  
April 29, 1848  
We lost 7 pounds of food due to spoilage. Everyone: Ewww.....Gatti!!!!!  
  
April 30, 1848  
Gatti shot 111 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 67 pounds of meat in our wagon. Folken: Wow, three whole deer.  
  
May 1, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Dilly: Ryoko No sense of direction! Ryoko: I'm not driving, Folken is. Dilly: Rrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
May 2, 1848  
We have reached Fort Kearney.  
We traded 1 ox for 20 dollars.  
Ryoko visited the store and bought:  
60 bullets Dilly: Why did we buy three boxes? Ryoko: We had 97 and I wanted to even it out. Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
The wagon leaves with a fire burning behind. Tech: Dilandau, did you really have to burn the fort? Dilandau: Yes, yes I did.  
  
May 5, 1848  
An ox died. Dilly: Ya know, I don't care anymore.  
Bad water.  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We fixed the broken wagon wheel. Tech: Dilly you cheated, stop making Folken do everything for you. Folken: Yeah.  
  
May 6, 1848  
We found some wild fruit. Dilly: LeT's MaKe WiNe!HeHeeEhEhEhEhEHhHEhHEhHehhehHHEhH!!!!!!!!!! Gatti: Let's not.  
  
May 7, 1848  
Broken wagon axle.  
We couldn't fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.  
  
May 8, 1848  
Tech: It's my BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Gatti: Yay...*sarcastic*  
  
May 9, 1848  
No water.  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We fixed the broken wagon wheel.  
  
May 11, 1848  
Bad water. Dilly: Ick...I didn't pee in it I swear! *Every one gives Dilandau a funny face*  
  
May 12, 1848  
An ox is sick. Folken: *Yells*BLUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *Everyone is scared*  
Bad water.  
  
May 13, 1848  
Tech shot 392 pounds of meat but we were able to fit only 175 pounds of meat in our wagon. Dilandau: Wow, road kill, you suck. Tech: *cries* I'M NOT RYOKO!!!!!!!!! Ryoko: Huh? We decided to rest for 4 days.  
  
May 18, 1848  
Broken wagon tongue.  
We couldn't fix the wagon tongue, but we replaced it from supplies. Gatti: *Dilandau is jumping on wagon tongue*Lord Dilandau I advise you to stop doing that! Dilandau: *Slaps Gatti*Shutup!  
  
May 20, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Ryoko: Dilandau, NO GRASS FIRES!!!!  
  
May 21, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Ryoko: I do NOT want to repeat myself! It is bad for my health!  
  
May 22, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. Folken: Dilandau, give me the knife. Dilly: NOOOOO I'M BORED!!!!*Drops knife on foot*OWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
May 24, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Ryoko: GGGRrrrrrrrr  
  
May 25, 1848  
Dilandau has a fever. Gatti: Don't worry I won't let you die! Dilandau: You *Cough* better not *cough* Tech: Hey Ryoko, whose mommy this time? Ryoko: You.  
  
May 26, 1848  
An ox died.  
We decided to rest for 6 days.  
  
June 3, 1848  
Bad water.  
Tech has dysentery. Ryoko: I'm mommy. Dilandau:*Sniff* Gatti: NO MY LOVE!! *blush* You cannot die, I LOVE YOU!!! Tech: I Love you *Pukes on Gatti's foot*. Gatti: Ick. Ryoko: What a nice way to show your love.  
  
June 4, 1848  
Dilandau is well again. Gatti+Tech: YAAAAAY!!!*Tech pukes on Dilandau's shoe* Dilly: Eww*Wipes it on Ryoko* Ryoko: Ick...*Wipes it on Folken* Folken: Revolting...*Wipes it on Gatti* Gatti: Yuck *wipes on oxen* Oxen: *Throws it on Tech* WE DON'T WANT THIS!!!!!  
We have reached Chimney Rock.  
Gatti and Tech who confessed their love carve Gatti+Teh on rock. Tech: Gatti-Chan, it's T-E-C-H! Gatti: Sorry. Tech: *Pukes on Folken's metal arm.* Folken:...........  
We decided to rest for 7 days.  
  
June 8, 1848  
We traded 2 sets of clothing for 2 wagon axles Tech: *Singing* Were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ!*Pukes on Ryoko's shoulder* Ryoko: No, I need to change and the guys wont leave...  
  
June 10, 1848  
Tech died of measles. Her tomb says," My love and I barely knew each other, but we will be together always." Gatti: *Silently crying the rest of the way* Dilandau: Lost one of my m-y be-best dragon sl-slayers. *cries* Ryoko: *Runs off with gun and shoots everything in sight* DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryoko shot 2022 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat, including three people. Ryoko: They got in my way.  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
June 15, 1848  
Broken wagon axle.  
We fixed the broken wagon axle.  
We lost 18 pounds of food due to spoilage. Dilandau: Gatti!!! Gatti: *Hasn't spoken for five days*. Dilandau: Never mind.  
  
June 16, 1848  
No water.  
  
June 17, 1848  
We lost 14 pounds of food due to spoilage. Ryoko: *looks at it* Folken!! I mean Gatti!!!  
  
June 18, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Dilandau: Ryoko stop it with the grass fires!!  
  
June 19, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
June 20, 1848  
We have reached Fort Laramie.  
We visited the store and bought:  
40 bullets Gatti:............. Ryoko: *insane ever since Tech died* NEED BULLETS TO KILL THINGS WITH!!!!!! Folken: *Ties Ryoko in wagon* Stay put or else!!!  
Bad water.  
  
June 21, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
June 22, 1848  
No water.  
  
June 23, 1848  
An ox is sick.  
  
June 24, 1848  
Dilandau shot 194 pounds of meat. Dilandau: This sucks!!!!  
  
June 26, 1848  
Broken wagon tongue.  
We couldn't fix the wagon tongue, but we replaced it from supplies. Gatti:........................  
  
June 29, 1848  
An ox died.  
We lost the trail for 5 days. Dilandau: You have no sense of direction Ryoko. Folken: Dilandau, Ryoko is still insane and can still kill with her shotgun. Dilly: But she's tied up. *Looks in back, Ryoko not there* uh oh.  
  
July 4, 1848  
No water. Gatti:................  
  
July 5, 1848  
Broken wagon wheel.  
We couldn't fix the wagon wheel, but we replaced it from supplies. Gatti:.................. Folken: Ryoko is taunting us!!! Diana: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
July 7, 1848  
Bad water.  
We lost 10 pounds of food due to spoilage. Dilandau: Gatti? Hello? rrrr....FOLKEN!!!!!1=)  
  
July 8, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
July 9, 1848  
Ryoko shot 3 pounds of meat.....using all 20 bullets. Folken: Ryoko, the rabbit is dead, give me the gun. Ryoko: No! MY GUN!!*Bites Folken*  
  
July 10, 1848  
No water. Dilandau: Ick. Broken wagon tongue.  
We couldn't fix the wagon tongue, but we replaced it from supplies. Dilandau: Ryoko is at it again.  
  
July 12, 1848  
Bad water. Gatti:.............. Folken: Ick.....*Folken watches Ryoko swim in it*. *Sweatdrop*  
  
July 13, 1848  
No water.  
  
July 14, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Dilandau: Heh....heh.......burn....you will all burn.....  
  
July 15, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
July 16, 1848  
Gatti shot 71 pounds of meat. Dilandau: He's bummed.  
  
July 17, 1848  
No water.  
  
July 18, 1848  
We lost 5 pounds of food due to spoilage. Ryoko: *Eye twitches*HEheHEheHEheHE!!!!!  
Folken has cholera. Gatti: Oh no................... Dilandau: HE SPOKE!!! Oh Folken you cant die....DON'T LEAVE ME WITH RYOKO!!!!!!!!! Folken: I'll *cough* try not to. July 19, 1848  
We decided to rest for 9 days.  
  
July 23, 1848  
Folken died of cholera. His tomb says. "He was the black angel that soared through the skies."  
Gatti has the measles. Dilandau: *Crying for Folken-sama*Gatti you HAVE to get better! THAT'S AN ORDER!!! Ryoko: *Snapped out of insanity and misses Folken-sama dearly, and needs to play Mommy again*. Oh boy, I'm mommy  
  
July 30, 1848  
Bad water.  
No grass for the oxen.  
Dilandau has the measles. Dilandau: *Pukes* Ryoko: My sick lil' boys. Dilandau: I hate y- *Pukes*  
  
July 31, 1848  
We decided to rest for 5 days.  
  
August 1, 1848  
Gatti is well again. Ryoko: THANK GOD!!!!!!!!*Jumps up and hits head* Owwie.  
  
August 7, 1848  
No water.  
We have reached Independence Rock.  
We traded 33 sets of clothing for 234 dollars.  
  
August 8, 1848  
No water.  
  
August 9, 1848  
Dilandau is well again.  
No grass for the oxen. Ryoko: YAY! Gatti:......hn........  
  
August 10, 1848  
Bad water.  
  
August 11, 1848  
Ryoko shot 3519 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. Dilandau: Talk about overkill.  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
August 13, 1848  
Gatti didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! He returned to the wagon empty-handed. Dilly: Man bummed out. No grass for the oxen.  
  
August 14, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
We decided to rest for 9 days.  
Gatti has dysentery.  
Dilandau is sick with typhoid fever. Ryoko: Great I'm mommy again, Tech where are you when I need you?  
  
August 19, 1848  
A fire in our wagon destroyed:  
3 sets of clothing  
1124 bullets  
2 wagon axles  
1056 pounds of food Ryoko: DILANDAU!!!!!  
  
August 20, 1848 Dilandau got sick and died. His grave says "A little flame in the heart of this world." Gatti: LORD DILANDAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm all alone *Cries* Ryoko: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M ALL ALONE, GOD SHOOT ME NOW!!!!  
  
August 22, 1848  
Gatti is well again.  
We found some wild fruit. Ryoko: Yay.  
  
August 24, 1848  
No water. Ryoko:.....  
  
August 25, 1848  
Bad water. Gatti:...............  
  
August 26, 1848  
No grass for the oxen. Ryoko:..........  
  
August 27, 1848  
We have arrived at the South Pass.  
We traded 9 oxen for 500 pounds of food.  
We traded 10 sets of clothing for 500 pounds of food.  
No grass for the oxen. Gatti:......  
  
August 29, 1848  
Ryoko shot 924 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. Ryoko: Gatti wont go hunting anymore, oh well I get the gun all for myself!!!*goes nuts*. Bad water.  
Gatti has dysentery. Ryoko: Oh nuts.  
  
August 30, 1848  
No water.  
We decided to rest for 9 days.  
We lost 19 pounds of food due to spoilage. Ryoko:...................  
  
September 6, 1848  
Gatti died of dysentery. His grave says" Left to be with my love, be back never."  
I lost 13 pounds of food due to spoilage. Ryoko: I'M ALL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
September 9, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
I have cholera. Ryoko: ah nuts*pukes on oxen* Oxen: WE DONT LIKE THIS* Starts eating it* Ryoko: Ewww.  
  
September 10, 1848  
I decided to rest for 6 days.  
  
September 18, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
  
September 20, 1848  
I am well again.  
Bad water.  
  
September 21, 1848  
No grass for the oxen.  
  
September 22, 1848  
No water.  
I have dysentery. Ryoko: OH CRAP!!!  
  
September 23, 1848  
I found some wild fruit.  
  
September 24, 1848  
Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.  
I decided to rest for 5 days.  
Ryoko: My birthday  
[ End of Journal. ]  
  
On September 25, 1848, Ryoko died of cholera.  
  
Everyone is in heaven watching Ryoko try and kill the little angel deer with a cloud that looks like a shotgun. Everyone: *Sweatdrop* Ryoko: HEHEHEHHEHHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
  
The End Ryoko: WAAAAAA!!! I DIED THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY!!! Tech: Its o.k. I was the first to die so don't fell bad. Tech and Ryoko: Hope you liked it!! There will be more to come with different people. (But Ryoko stays) Tech: Yay she stays because we need the psycho hunter. Ryoko: You should see me in real life when I go hunting! Tech: Be afraid Be very afraid....... And I'm not going over to your house any more. Ryoko: Ahman. 


End file.
